Nagisa and Shizuma's Halloween
by slayer0109
Summary: It's Halloween and Nagisa and Shizuma are up to their usual fun.


**A/N: **Alright, so this is the SP halloween story that I wanted to do. I have to warn that is rated M obviously. It's a bit out of my comfort zone again, but I am experimenting with new things this story and seeing how they work out. That being said I hope you enjoy, I really wanted more time on this one!

* * *

"D-did someone call a nurse?" Nagisa asked nervously as she stepped out of the bathroom and into Shizuma's dorm room wearing a skimpy nurse costume. Somehow she had let herself get talked into doing this for her.

"I. . . I. . ." Shizuma stuttered as she feasted upon the sight of Nagisa. Unfortunately though this had only made the red head blush uncontrollably as she stood in her room wondering how she ended up in this outfit which barley seemed to cover anything. She swore if she moved wrongly the top might pop off and she didn't dare bend over even the slightest.

This was noticed immediately by Shizuma though as she sat on her bed speechless. She had never seen her girlfriend in such clothing and all she could think about was the new sensation between her legs that was clouding her judgment and making it hard to think straight. She was quickly becoming a predator and her prey just happened to be wearing a very enticing nurse uniform right in front of her.

Shizuma swallowed as she collected her thoughts and finally managed to say something. "N-Nurse, I think something is with my neck will you please take a look at it?" Shizuma asked trying her hardest to play the role that she had chosen, though admittedly Nagisa was in for a surprise.

"I-I'll see what I can do. . ." Nagisa said shyly, which only turned Shizuma on more. She loved everything about Nagisa, especially her shy, cute side that she usually showed. Nagisa slowly made her way over to the bed where Shizuma was sitting and took a deep breath before kneeling over Shizuma's lap and trying to remember her next line. The only thing she could think about was the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear and with her legs spread a little like this over Shizuma, she was basically exposed.

Shizuma had asked her on purpose though to take them off before putting the costume on. The two making love to each other was nothing new, but now that Halloween was approaching Shizuma had Nagisa dressing up in all types of different things when they made love.

"I-I think, I'll need a closer look." Nagisa finally remembered to say as she pressed her breasts firmly against Shizuma and lowered her lips to the silver haired girls neck.

Unfortunately what happened next was not part of the plan. Nagisa let out a shriek as the tables quickly turned and Shizuma had her pinned to the bed. Nagisa could feel her heart beating a little faster as a very horny Shizuma hovered over her.

"S-Shizuma, you are supposed to say. . ." Nagisa said before being cut off.

"Oh screw the role playing I can't take anymore, you are driving me wild." Shizuma said as she pressed her lips against Nagisa's and started to feel her right breast with her hand. That was all it took for Nagisa to give into Shizuma and let out a soft but pleasurable moan as Shizuma moved her lips to Nagisa's neck.

Shizuma grinned as she pulled at Nagisa's top and was delighted when it came off and revealed Nagisa's small breasts for her to see. She took full advantage of this new situation and made Nagisa gasp as a new sensation rippled through her body. The only thing Nagisa could do was place her hand on the back of Shizuma's head as her girlfriend licked and kissed her now erect right nipple.

"Shizuma. . ." Nagisa breathed as she felt Shizuma switched breasts. Shizuma could feel Nagisa's body reacting to her and as she explored lower with her hands she could feel the younger girl's body tense.

"Hanazono, Shizuma open this door right now!" An angry voice called out from the other side of the door as both Shizuma and Nagisa snapped back to reality and scrambled to find Nagisa's clothes, which were still in the bathroom.

"I'm coming in, Shizuma." The voice called out as the door opened and Shizuma pulled Nagisa close to her to cover her half nude form. It may not have been the best idea though, because she could feel Nagisa's still erect nipples pressed against her and it was making it hard to focus.

"Aoi, Nagisa. I should have known you would be in here with her." The sister said as Nagisa turned away from her to make sure she was covered. "Where is your clothing miss Aoi?" The sister asked a moment later as she noticed Shizuma holding her protectively.

Nagisa could only point towards the bathroom as she kept her gaze behind Shizuma and away from the sister.

The sister sighed as she shook her head. "I swear, you two must like getting in trouble." She said as she turned away from Shizuma and Nagisa. "Will you please escort her to the bathroom so she can put her clothing back on. Once she is out here we will be taking a walk to my office to discuss your punishment." The sister went on to explain as Shizuma sighed.

"I don't see what the issue is, we didn't even skip a class this time." Shizuma said as she stood from the bed with Nagisa and held her tight as to not reveal any part of her nude form. Thankfully Shizuma hadn't taken her small skirt off, so at least she had that to cover her.

"Skipping club activities is still against the rules. Now get dressed, I think a call home is in order this time around.

Once inside the bathroom Shizuma let go of Nagisa and watched as the younger girl put her clothes back on. Both had been comfortable enough to see one another nude, but the role playing stuff was just too much for Nagisa and admittedly Shizuma had never lasted through a whole scene without attacking her early.

"Nagisa, I'm sorry. It was my idea to skip in the first place." Shizuma said as Nagisa pulled her shirt down over her head.

Nagisa smiled at Shizuma before giving her a hug. "It's not like this is the first time we have gotten in trouble from the sister." Nagisa explained as Shizuma smiled.

"Yes, you're right, but it might be a little more serious this time. At least our parents know of our relationship. That would make explaining this much harder." Shizuma said trying to lighten the mood.

Nagisa could only chuckle a little as she thought about the upcoming phone call. "You're right, but still. I think my mother will want to have a few words with you."

Shizuma just grinned as both of them laughed to themselves. They both knew Mrs. Aoi was accepting of their relationship, but still she treated her daughter like a holy shrine that Shizuma was trying to defile with her unbound desires. That being said, both Shizuma and Nagisa's parents were fully aware of their daughter's relationship with one another and both had eventually come to not only accept it, but encourage it.

It was about three months ago and Nagisa had been called home to visit her parents over a school break. At the time she had been dating Shizuma for awhile and the two already had many plans for the future. The only thing stopping them aside from still attending Miator was the fact that their parents didn't know about their relationship.

This however was the perfect opportunity for Nagisa to introduce Shizuma to her mother and father. She could remember the phone call like it was yesterday.

"_M-Mom, what would you say if I told you I met someone. . .?" Nagisa asked nervously as she looked to Shizuma for encouragement. The older girl was sitting right in front of Nagisa, trying her best to comfort her and encourage her along._

_The phone was silent for a moment as Mrs. Aoi though over her daughter's words. "How did you meet? I thought you weren't allowed to leave Astrea Hill." Mrs. Aoi asked as Nagisa let out a small sigh, she couldn't help but wonder if her mother had caught on already._

"_W-well, we met when I was traveling here." Nagisa said as she thought about her first encounter with her silver haired goddess in the woods. Little did they know at the time that they were meeting their life partner._

"_Is your relationship serious enough to bring them home and introduce them to us?" Mrs. Aoi asked a moment later as Nagisa looked into Shizuma's eyes thinking about her mothers words. Was her relationship with Shizuma really that far along that she was ready to introduce her to her parents. Was she really ready to risk it all to be with the girl she had told she loved so many times before?_

"_Yes." Nagisa said with a smile directed towards Shizuma. She had never been more sure about anything in her life. _

_Mrs. Aoi sighed as she looked at a picture of Nagisa they had on a small stand in the living room. All she could think about was how much her daughter had grown. She remembered the times when Nagisa was worried about high school and now she was worried about introducing her boyfriend. It was enough to make Mrs. Aoi feel her heart tighten a little. Her little Nagisa was growing up and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Alright, bring him with if you want. You are not sleeping in the same room though." Mrs. Aoi explained as Nagisa thought about the things Shizuma had done with her a few days ago._

"_I-I wouldn't even consider it." Nagisa replied with a sigh of relief. The first part had been done, now all she had to do was bring Shizuma home and hope that she would still be alive by the time her week vacation was over._

The meeting however was a little bit different than she had originally planned on. Both her parents were surprised to see this girl with her daughter when she arrived and at first Nagisa lost her courage and passed Shizuma as just a friend who came with. Shizuma wasn't hurt by this though like most assume she should be. She knew better than anyone what Nagisa was going through because only a month or so prior to this she had the honor of introducing Nagisa to her father. If anyone knew how nerve racking it was, it was Shizuma.

Their relationship didn't stay a secret for very long though. It was a shock to Mrs. Aoi when she witnessed Nagisa share a very loving kiss with her friend. From that point on Mrs. Aoi had her suspicions and started realizing how comfortable and close Nagisa seemed with Shizuma and one night she would confront them about it. This was the point that Nagisa finally had been able to tell her parents.

At first they were silent and almost confused, like they couldn't understand what their daughter was telling them. The only thing her parents could do was leave the room and talk with one another until dinner that night, which had ended up being ordered. It was at that point that Nagisa's mother finally found her words and talked with Shizuma and Nagisa about their relationship, which she found out was quite serious.

Thankfully though all that was in the past now and Shizuma was accepted as Nagisa's girlfriend and that would make it much easier for Shizuma's future plans with the girl.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Shizuma sighed as she laid back in Nagisa's bed and looked at the ceiling, while Nagisa worked on her French homework. The rest of the day had been pretty slow and quiet for the most part. The only thing that had really happened aside from getting caught was dealing with Nagisa's mother, which she had been becoming increasingly good at.

"So you two didn't get in any trouble?" Tamao asked curiously as she looked at Shizuma while sitting on her own bed. Their relationship was pretty common knowledge at Miator by this point in time and of course Tamao being Nagisa's best friend knew when they got into trouble.

Nagisa paused for a moment before putting down her pencil and turning in her seat to face Tamao. "Well, I wouldn't say we didn't get in trouble, we were just showing pity from the sister."

Tamao raised and eyebrow in confusion. "You were shown pity? I can't imagine what you were doing was very bad then."

Nagisa blushed a little as Shizuma grinned to herself. "I don't know if I would say that." Shizuma replied.

"I don't get it, then. Whatever you two did was bad and she showed you pity?" Tamao asked as Nagisa took a deep breath and thought back to the phone call.

"_Yes, I have your daughter here with me right now." The sister said before being cut off by Mrs. Aoi._

"_What did she do this time?" She asked with a sigh towards the end, though she could already feel that Shizuma was involved in one way or another._

_The sister paused for a moment in confusion, most parents were mad to get a call home but Mrs. Aoi didn't seem to think too much of it. "Right. . . I caught your daughter skipping class with a fellow student today and I thought I should tell you considering this isn't the first time it's happened." The sister explained as Mrs. Aoi yet again sighed._

"_Might I ask where Shizuma's hands were when you found them?" Mrs. Aoi asked as the sister paused for a moment in surprise. She hadn't even mentioned Shizuma's name._

"_W-Well, I can't say really. When I finally got her door open Shizuma was hugging Nagisa on her bed in an attempt to cover her most likely." The sister explained._

"_Cover her?" Mrs. Aoi asked calmly._

_The sister swallowed, even though Mrs. Aoi had seemed calm, it was like there was a tension following her words. "Yes, Ma'am. Your daughter was bare from the waist up, though the skirt she was wearing barley covered her."_

"_Can I please talk to my daughter?" Mrs. Aoi asked calmly again as the sister held the phone out to Nagisa whose eye's went wide in fear._

"_H-Hello. . ." Nagisa said cautiously as the line remained silent._

"_It seems you have become much cozier with Shizuma recently. Care to tell me about it?" Mrs. Aoi asked as Nagisa froze, she knew this calm attitude her mother was showing. It was just the calm before the storm._

"_W-We. . . We were just trying on some outfits." Nagisa said hesitantly as she felt the tension on the phone line grow thick._

_Mrs. Aoi took a deep breath. "Let me get this straight. . . You were trying on slutty outfits. . . IN your girlfriend's bed. . . Is that right?" Mrs. Aoi asked as a hint of anger was evident in her voice._

_Nagisa swallowed as she continued to speak very weakly. "W-Well, we. . . I. . ." Nagisa stuttered before finally sighing and giving up on trying to think of an excuse. "Yes, ma'am."_

_Mrs. Aoi sighed, she knew Nagisa was trying to change the facts of what really happened by fessing up to something that she knew was a lie. "Is that all that happened, Nagisa? You know what happens if I find out your lying." Mrs. Aoi said as Nagisa thought about the boot camp her mother could run._

_Nagisa was too afraid to continue though, she knew things would only get worse so instead she stayed silent._

_After a minutes pause Mrs. Aoi finally spoke back up. "So what are you not telling me Nagisa? Don't think you can hide it. I raised you, I know when you are hiding something and being silent is just too obvious."_

_Nagisa swallowed as she found her voice for a moment. "I. . . I can't say." Nagisa finally said as she shook her head. She hated how her mother could always work the wrong words out of her._

"_Oh, you can't say or you don't want to say?" Mrs. Aoi asked before continuing._

"_B-both. . ." Nagisa admitted as her mother requested to talk to the sister again, she knew full well what her daughter and Shizuma had been up too._

"_Sister, I do hope you can excuse the two this time. You see my little Nagisa and her girlfriend were just experimenting, if you will. I don't think there is any harm done yet, but I assure you if it happens again, there will be blood." Mrs. Aoi said cheerfully, which gave the sister a dumbfounded expression as she looked at the two and bid Mrs. Aoi a farewell before hanging up the phone._

"_Y-you two are excused for now. If you get caught again though, I think your mother will be paying you a visit." The sister explained as both Shizuma and Nagisa shivered in their chairs a little._

"Why did she show you pity?" Tamao asked again as Nagisa snapped out of her thoughts.

"Well, she didn't exactly. . . She threatened us." Nagisa explained.

"Your mother certainly is a scary woman." Shizuma added as Tamao rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps if you kept your hands off her daughter she wouldn't be so upset." Tamao said as Shizuma turned her head to Tamao.

"I know, but there are just some things in life worth touching." Shizuma said as she winked at Nagisa.

"Is touching her worth risking your own life over?" Tamao asked curiously as Shizuma thought about it for a moment.

"Yep, totally worth it. Besides Mrs. Aoi wouldn't harm a hair on my body. I have a secret weapon." Shizuma said victoriously.

"And what would that be?" Tamao asked.

"Nagisa, of course. . ." Shizuma said like it was obvious. "I'm actually quite surprised she never asked to speak with me."

"I am too, but I'm sure when we see her next she will have something to say." Nagisa said as Shizuma smiled.

"So are you two going to the Halloween party?" Tamao asked a moment later changing the subject from what they were talking about.

"Of course, we've even been trying on costumes haven't we Nagisa?" Shizuma asked with a grin as Nagisa's face turned red.

This of course was noticed by Tamao. "I don't want to know."

"I don't think we will be wearing any of those costumes to the party unfortunately." Nagisa said as she looked to Shizuma. "Our options aren't exactly suitable for public." She added as Tamao went wide eyed for a moment.

"Again, I don't want to know." Tamao said.

"We should go get ready for it though." Nagisa said as she stood from her seat and waited for Shizuma to join her. "I am going to go with her Tamao, I left my stuff in her room earlier. I'll see you at the party tonight." She added as Tamao nodded and waved as the two left the room.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Shizuma grinned as she shut the door behind her and watched Nagisa fall back onto her bed with a sigh. "You know we still have time to finish what we started earlier." Shizuma said as Nagisa looked over to her.

"I think I'll pass, if we get caught twice in one day my mother will be here before the party starts." Nagisa joked as Shizuma chuckled and made her way over to her dresser.

"Let's see, what are we going to go as. . ." Shizuma said as she looked through all the costumes she had.

"Where did you get all of those anyways?" Nagisa asked.

"I spent a little too much at a store a few weeks ago. I kept imagining what you would look like in a lot of these, then I realized I could just buy them all and have you try them on." Shizuma said before lifting up a french maid outfit. "We've yet to try this one, I have the perfect idea for it too."

Nagisa blushed as she saw the costume. "I'm not a very good role player."

Shizuma grinned as she put the costume back in her dresser. "That's alright, I'm not very good either." Shizuma said referring to the fact that they had never made it through a full role playing session without her desires getting the best of her early. "Anyways, I think I know what we should wear." She continued as Nagisa sat up in the bed with a curious look on her face.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." Nagisa said as Shizuma pulled out a pair of black leather pants along with a long sleeved red and black corset. The finishing touch to this was the black bandana with a skull printed on the front of it.

"We're going as pirates!" Shizuma said with a grin as Nagisa blinked a few times.

"Pirates?" Nagisa asked as Shizuma nodded.

"Yes, pirates. I tried really hard to think of something that would go well with two girls and then I came across this lovely corset and could only imagine what you looked like in it." Shizuma explained as Nagisa sighed.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or worried that you obsess over me too much."

"I know I've been a little pushy and forward lately, especially with the costumes, but I just can't help it. You are always on my mind, Nagisa. . . I love you. . ." Shizuma explained with a serious tone as Nagisa stood from the bed and went over to give her a big hug followed by a quick kiss.

"It's alright, Shizuma. I love you too." Nagisa said before blushing a little. "B-Besides, I didn't say I disliked you thinking about me all the time." She admitted as Shizuma smiled.

"If we had more time, I would make your mother hate me even more." Shizuma said as Nagisa's blush deepened.

"I think I should change into this before you get the chance then." Nagisa replied as she grabbed the costume and made her way to the bathroom. The last thing she needed was to be attacked while changing, she knew Shizuma was easily persuaded when it came to her, even if it was caused by her own lack of self control.

Shizuma smiled once Nagisa was in the bathroom, it gave her plenty of time to put on her own costume and make sure she had everything to with it.

Needless to say, Nagisa was stunned when she entered the room and laid eyes upon Shizuma. She had been wearing a black top with loose hanging white sleeves that left her midrift completely exposed. Below that she had put on a small black and white layered skirt that barely went down to her knees. The finishing touches were the almost knee high leather boots with big cuffs near the top. She had chosen to wear a more traditional pirate hat with a few black ribbons hanging from the sides.

"Wow." Nagisa finally said as she stole a few more glances at her girlfriend's exposed skin.

Shizuma grinned when she noticed Nagisa's eyes going up and down her. "You sure you want to go to the party? We could always stay here and sail the seven seas." Shizuma said as Nagisa gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Let's just get going, we are going to be late." Nagisa replied as she took Shizuma's hand and walked towards the door.

"So no plundering the depths of your ocean?" Shizuma asked one last time with a silly grin as Nagisa sighed.

"No. There will be no plundering of anyone's ocean's or sea's tonight. My mother would have our heads." Nagisa reminded her as Shizuma sighed.

"I guess I will just have to wait for me booty some other day." Shizuma sighed as Nagisa's face turned red.

* * *

**-X-X-**

Tamao sighed as she took a drink of her punch that Miyuki had gotten for her. Ever since the Etoile elections, Tamao had calmed dramatically and though it was hard at first she had completely given up on Nagisa. She knew that her obsessive nature over the girl was putting a damper on her relationship with Shizuma and even though it was a tough few months she had gotten over it and even warmed up to Miyuki during the time.

Miyuki had always been there for Tamao, especially with the hopes of making her the new Etoile and when things went through she could only help her. Nagisa and Shizuma's friends were a bit on the edge about everything at first. They weren't sure whether they should be happy for Nagisa for finally being with the one she loved or mad at her for breaking Tamao's heart during the elections.

Thankfully Tamao had stepped up and put an end to all of the awkwardness surrounding them. She didn't want anyone to hate Nagisa and she made her point clear when she gathered all their friends together to congratulate Shizuma and Nagisa. Without Miyuki's help, she never would have been able to do this, but in the end she was able to let Nagisa go and just be happy as her best friend. Everything from that day had become much better. Nagisa and Shizuma were as happy as can be, Tamao's feelings for Nagisa were pretty much gone and now their friends could only wonder if anything was happening between Tamao and Miyuki.

Of course this was a touchy subject for the two of them who denied everything. Nagisa and Shizuma would know the truth though. It had happened a few months ago while Shizuma and Nagisa were walking through the woods towards the lake where they liked to spend time together. They had heard a noise, though soft and quiet, they could both hear it. Nagisa had wanted to leave it alone, but Shizuma on the other hand needed to know what it was. That was when they came across a sight they never thought they would see.

Tamao had been pressed up against a tree and Miyuki was kissing her quite passionately as their hands explored each other quite intensely. This scene would remain a secret between Shizuma and Nagisa though, they had no reason to interfere or question their friends.

-x-

"I'm sure they just got caught up doing something. They will be here soon, Tamao-chan." Miyuki said as Tamao looked at her.

"Knowing those two, they are probably tangled in a bed sheet somewhere." Tamao joked as Miyuki chuckled.

"Then I'm sure the sister will find them soon enough, it seems she is always catching those two in the act." Miyuki added as they both started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Shizuma asked a moment later as they both turned to her surprised

"N-Nothing, we were just talking about...Amane and Hikari." Tamao said as Shizuma raised an eyebrow.

"Pirates? You two are pirates?" Miyuki asked a moment later to change the subject as Shizuma put an arm around Nagisa's shoulder.

"Yep, she is my first mate." Shizuma said with a grin as Nagisa sighed.

"She has been doing this ever since we put these things on." Nagisa explained as Miyuki chuckled.

Shizuma had thought about saying something more, but the sudden stop of the music had caught everyone's attention as they all looked towards the stage where Yaya was standing with a grin. "Hi everyone!" Yaya said as Tsubomi climbed up on stage and grabbed the side of her shirt.

"You're coming with me, I'm not letting you make a fool of yourself." Tsubomi explained as Yaya smiled.

"Tsubomi is my girlfriend everyone!" Yaya said excitedly as Tsubomi's face turned red and she froze in place. The exact reaction Yaya was looking for. "Good, now that I have your attention, I wanted to let everyone know that we are having a costume contest. Couples are allowed to enter also, cause let's face it. There are definitely some couples out there." Yaya said with an obvious wink towards Nagisa and Shizuma. "Come to me or Tsubomi to enter, we will be holding the contest in an hour from now! That is all." She said as she turned to Tsubomi and grabbed her wrist. "See that wasn't so bad was it? I just announced our love for one another to the whole school and started a contest, nothing terrible."

Tsubomi shook her head as she still tried to hide her blush. "The whole school knows, Yaya!"

"Good, now I can kiss you where and when I want." Yaya said with a smile as the music came back on and they left the stage.

Tamao sighed as Nagisa and Shizuma turned their attention back to her. "Those two are weird...but I have to admit. They are a good couple."

"Speaking of couples, why don't you two enter?" Miyuki asked as Shizuma looked to Nagisa with a hint of excitement in her eye.

Nagisa sighed, she knew she couldn't say no to Shizuma when she looked at her like that. Shizuma was her weakness after all. "If you really want to, but promise me no corny pirate puns in front of everyone."

Shizuma chuckled a little as she grabbed Nagisa's hand. "Don't worry, I won't embarrass you in front of everyone like Yaya." Shizuma said as Nagisa smiled. "We'll be right back, we are going to go put our names in."

Miyuki nodded as the two walked away. "I wonder if she is actually going to do it?" Miyuki asked as Tamao looked at her questioningly.

"Do what?" Tamao asked as Miyuki smiled slightly.

"That my dear little Tamao is a secret."

* * *

**-X-X-**

"Alright, can I get everyone's attention!" Yaya said as she once again took the stage, this time wearing a judge costume. "We would like to start the costume contest, so if we could get our contestants to line up at the bottom of the stairs we will begin." Yaya said as the girls who entered made their way towards the stage stairs. "While they are doing that, I am going to go over the voting, which will take place after all girls have shown their costumes. The way we will do it is by cheer's. Once all the girls are done we will bring them up and pull them forward one at a time, the girl or couple with the loudest cheer wins." She explained as she looked over and saw the girls lining up.

"Alright, it looks like we are ready to begin." Yaya said as she walked to the side of the stage to give the center stage up to the contestants. "First, we have Shion who is dressed up as a zombie." Yaya said as Shion made her way to center stage and showed off her costume by doing a fully 360. "Quite a glamorous zombie at that." Yaya added as Shion made her way off the stage with a somewhat elegant walk.

"Alright, moving on to Tamao, who is dressed up as a cat girl. . . Really thinking outside the box there!" Yaya said sarcastically as Tamao tried not to laugh, she knew her costume was a bit original but Miyuki had liked it so she decided to go with it.

Yaya smiled at her as she walked past she knew Tamao had entered just for fun and wasn't offended by her comment. "Mmk, so who is next?" Yaya said as a witch walked up onto the stage. "Uhh. . . Oh, Chikaru! Leave it to her to do a costume so well you can't recognize her." Yaya said as Chikaru bowed in thanks to everyone before leaving the stage.

"Alright, I think that does it for the people who are in it by themselves. Let's move onto the couples now!" Yaya said as Amane and Hikari made their way up on stage. "I don't think I have to announce who these two are. It seems they are enjoying their night as a knight in shining armor and an adorable princess. Fitting for the prince of Spica." Yaya explained as Amane picked Hikari up and carried her off stage. "Leave it to the prince to take care of her princess!"

Yaya glanced over to the remaining couple. "Ahh, looks like there is only one couple left, it's too bad Tamao and Miyuki won't just come out already. We really didn't have many for this contest." Yaya added as Tamao and Miyuki looked away from everyone. "Yea you know what I'm talking about." Yaya added as everyone laughed. "Now, moving on to our last couple. I don't think I have to introduce you to this couple, they only make love at least once a week from what I can hear." Yaya said as Shizuma grinned and Nagisa blushed furiously. "I'm just kidding, but I think it's safe to say you are the star couple of Astrea." Yaya explained as Shizuma did a silly pose with Nagisa who was to embarrassed to do anything.

"It seems someone has stage fright!" Yaya said as Nagisa turned to her with a dirty look.

"That is not true!" Nagisa argued as she turned back to Shizuma to strike and equally silly pose. "S-Shizuma. . .?" Nagisa stuttered as her eyes went wide at the sight before her. Shizuma wasn't in the silly pose she had been in or even trying to get Nagisa to strike a pose with her. In fact she had stunned the entire crowd, minus a few friends who were in on this surprise.

Shizuma put on a nervous smile as she lifted her head and took a deep breath. No one, especially Nagisa had expected to see Shizuma on one knee and digging in her costume to pull out a small box, which she was having a tough time holding onto with her quivering fingers. "N-Nagisa. . ." Shizuma said as her nerves once again silenced her momentarily. "Nagisa, I know this may be a little early in our relationship, but I've known for awhile now that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. . ." Shizuma continued before taking one last deep breath as Nagisa still stood stunned staring directly into Shizuma's eyes. "Nagisa, what I'm saying...I mean asking is. . . Will you marry me?" Shizuma finally asked as all the girls went silent in anticipation of Nagisa's answer.

"S-Shizuma. . ." Nagisa said again still in disbelief at what was before her. It was only at that moment that she could feel tears welling up in her eyes as a bright smile stretched across her face. She couldn't hide it if she tried and the only thing she could bring herself to do was to drop to her knees and give Shizuma her answer in the form of a loving kiss, which left all the girls staring and still wondering exactly what she had to say.

"Yes. I will marry you Shizuma." She said a moment later as a tear of joy finally escaped her eye as Shizuma still with quivering hands raised Nagisa's and placed the ring on her finger.

"I love you." Shizuma said as her own tear escaped her eye and she pulled Nagisa into a tight hug. "I love you so much." She said once more as everyone started to cheer.

Yaya clapped excitedly for the two as they finally found the strength to stand to their feet again, both with bright smiles that wouldn't disappear anytime soon.

"Congratulations!" Yaya said as Nagisa turned to her with a smile. "Unfortunately, I don't have a prize nearly as good as that one!" Yaya continued as Shizuma and Nagisa made their way down the stairs holding hands.

"N-Nagisa. . . Y-you're g-getting. . . Married." Tamao said in disbelief before smiling brightly and giving Nagisa a hug, which only lasted a second before she pulled Shizuma into it. "Congratulations, both of you. I really mean it." Tamao said before pulling away.

"So you actually did it. I'm proud of you." Miyuki said as she got her hug in with Shizuma and Nagisa. "Congrats, both of you."

"Y-You planned this?" Nagisa asked after being released from Miyuki's hug.

Shizuma smiled as she put her arm around Nagisa. "Yep, I even got Yaya-chan to hold the costume contest just to have the right moment."

Nagisa couldn't help but join her in her smile before going to give her a kiss which was stopped when she noticed the sister watching them. Her hesitation was only momentary though as she saw the sister smile and nod allowing her to kiss her fiancee without trouble.

The sister sighed as she thought about Mrs. Aoi, she could only imagine how she was going to take this news, but it would be something that they would tell her themselves.

"Will the contestants please come up to the stage for the judging?" Yaya asked as Shizuma took Nagisa's hand and led her back to the stage.

"I can't believe she actually proposed." Tamao said as soon as they were on stage.

"Me either, but I can tell you from my personal talks with Shizuma that she is the happiest person in the world right now." Miyuki commented as she recalled her last private visit from Shizuma, which is where she learned of the proposal idea.

"I don't know about that. I've never seen Nagisa cry from being overwhelmingly happy." Tamao added as Miyuki chuckled.

"I suppose you are right, I'm sure they are both happy as can be.

* * *

**-X-X-**

The party had gone on throughout the night and the winners of the costume contest had been chosen, though in the end Shizuma and Nagisa didn't really care to win. Amane and Hikari really did have the best costumes anyways. It didn't matter though, because Shizuma and Nagisa had gotten something so much greater than winning the contest. The night was full of congratulations and light conversation about their future and their relationship. Mainly though the night had been full of laughter and fun for Nagisa and Shizuma who were inseparable the whole night, especially towards the end of the party.

"Nagisa, I think we should get going, I'm tired." Shizuma said as she held her arms around Nagisa's stomach.

Nagisa smiled as she felt Shizuma's head rest on her shoulder. "Alright, we will get going, just give me a minute to say goodbye to everyone." Nagisa said as Shizuma grinned.

"Alright. . . I'm just telling you that every minute spent here is a minute less of. . . Bedtime." Shizuma said as Nagisa tried hard not to blush.

"T-Tamao, I think we are going to get going. We are both pretty tired." Nagisa said as both Tamao and Miyuki gave them a knowing look.

"Alright, make sure to get plenty of sleep." Tamao replied as Shizuma grinned.

"Don't worry, we will." Shizuma said before waving goodbye and leading Nagisa towards her bedroom. "So, still serious about no plundering?" Shizuma asked as Nagisa rolled her eyes before letting out a sigh.

"How often do pirates really follow rules?" Nagisa asked, basically admitting defeat as Shizuma smiled.

"Probably as much as they lie about not wanting to plunder." Shizuma replied with a smile as they approached her door.

Nagisa wouldn't even get a chance to speak once inside Shizuma's room, she had known exactly what her fiancee wanted and after this particular night, she wanted it too. "S-Shizuma, the bed. . ." Nagisa breathed as Shizuma stopped kissing her and gave her a chance to speak better. "We should move to the bed." Nagisa said as Shizuma grinned.

"Anxious are we?" Shizuma asked while slowly walking Nagisa over to the side of her bed.

"Excited, yes. Anxious? Not really, I will be spending everyday from here on out with you." Nagisa replied as Shizuma's grin grew bigger.

"Good, because I wouldn't want it any other way." Shizuma said before pushing Nagisa back onto the bed and crawling over top of her. "Tonight is the first night of the rest of our lives together, I want it to be memorable."

Nagisa smiled as she received a kiss from Shizuma. "One thing is for sure about tonight. . . Halloween is my new favorite holiday." She said as Shizuma smiled and went in for one of the many passionate kisses they would share that night.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, I wanted more time because I felt as though the ending was a bit rushed. I never had intentions of going over another love scene at the end just kind of leaving you with a. . . You know what they are doing type of thing. Anyways, that being said this story kinda goes all over the place. It was somewhat hard to put into a one shot because I could have easily done a much longer scene for the costume contest and such, but I just didn't have the time. I will give myself more time in the future, because I think I may do a thanksgiving one and a Christmas one.

Anyways for those of you who are wondering, I have no idea why I went pirates. I really wanted to make something that went well with each other, but I just couldn't think of anything. I'm not very big on halloween and dressing up to be honest. I hope the beginning wasn't a put off for the story because again, I don't really like to write into detail to much when it comes to that type of stuff. Anyways I hope you liked it and Happy Halloween!


End file.
